


Somethings Missing

by Unnaturalstories



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnaturalstories/pseuds/Unnaturalstories
Summary: Ponyboy is missing something, and only someone special can give it back to him. ONE-SHOT!





	Somethings Missing

"He's always wanted a dog, Darry! Besides, this one came cheap. He won't eat a lot and he shouldn't be to much trouble to take care of. You may think this'll sound crazy, but I think it'll help him too, somehow," Sodapop explained as he walked up the steps to their front porch.

Darry merely shook his head with a slight smirk on his face. Sodapoop's theory was nuts, but Darry was willing to try anything now. He joined his brother on the porch and opened their front door so Sodapop, carrying precious cargo, could get into the house.

"We're hoooome!" Soda yelled setting what he was holding onto the floor.

Darry, who had a few grocery bags, wandered into the kitchen to put them away. The house was silent, Darry and Sodapop didn't dare make any loud noises. After a few seconds they heard a quiet thump and then the soft squeak of crutches being used. Both older brothers let out breaths they didn't realize they had been holding. Darry continued with putting the groceries away, humming a little tune to himself. While Soda watched the hallway with bated breath; willing his brother to come faster. He didn't have to wait long however, because soon his little brother came around the corner on his crutches. His head was bowed, clothes too big on his thin frame. Soda couldn't help looking at Pony's right pant leg, hanging there, limp and empty from the knee down.

"Hi, Pony," Soda greeted, "we got ya a present. It's something you've always wanted since you was little."

"What is it?" Ponyboy asked quietly. He didn't look up at his brother, instead finding the floor more interesting. Just like he'd been doing for the last few months.

"You'll have to look in the box to find out!" Soda chirped happily. He was excited; he just knew Pony was gonna like it.

"Hey Soda! Come help me put the rest of these away!" Darry called from the kitchen.

He wanted Ponyboy and the puppy to have some time alone together, without Sodapop being there to disturb them.

With an annoyed huff, and knowing exactly what Darry was trying to do, Soda wandered into the kitchen and sat at the table to secretly watch. A few seconds later, Darry joined. He wanted to see if Soda's crazy idea would actually work.

Ponyboy looked at the box quizzically. It had an odd amount of holes in it, and they didn't look like they were made on accident. They looked like they were made for a purpose. What that purpose would be, Pony couldn't figure out. He carefully plopped on the ground in front of it, putting his crutches off to the side. He grabbed the box and dragged it closer to him. It was heavier than he thought it would be. He quietly unfolded the lid and peered inside. Looking back at him was a tiny puppy. It sat perfectly, just wagging it's tail back and forth happy to see a human and not just the inside of the box. Ponyboy reached in and pulled the dog out, setting him on the floor.

"You're cute," Pony said, to the tiny fur-ball.

It barked in response and wagged it's tail harder. Peering into the box again, Ponyboy found a small stuffed toy in the shape of a bone.

"Wanna play boy?"

The puppy barked again and Pony took that as a yes. He chucked the toy across the room fully expecting the dog to chase after it and then bring it back to him. However, neither thing happened. The animal jumped up and tried to run after the toy, but after taking a few steps forward it fell, struggling to get up. That was when Ponyboy realized what was wrong with the poor thing. It only had three legs. One in the front and two in the back. He immediately got angry.

"What kind of dog are you?" He asked the pathetic animal lying on the floor. "What's the point of a sick dog, anyways? I don't want you, I don't want anything! I hate you!"

The puppy was finally able to struggle to his feet and make it to the chew toy. He collapsed right in front of it and started to gnaw on the soft material. Ponyboy looked away from the dog. Tears started to well in his eyes, a few spilling over and cascading down his cheeks.

Having trouble, but not giving up, the puppy was able to drag the toy over to Ponyboy's side and plop it down on his lap. Scowling, Ponyboy grasped the plush toy in a tight fist. Feeling is anger bubbling over he started to yell at the poignant pup.

"You're not like the other dogs…you can't play," here, he shook his head sadly, "you're only there for people to feel sorry for you. Don't pretend you're happy. Now catch...and get out of here!"

He threw the toy across the room more tears spilling down his cheeks.

Sodapop went to get up and go to his distressed little brother. He wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him that everything was gonna be okay, but Darry grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit back down giving him a slight nod that said, "stay out of it."

The dog watched the toy sail across the room and then happily ran after it, falling halfway there.

"See?" Ponyboy sobbed. "You're not like the others."

Not listening to his new owner, the puppy struggled up and continued after the toy. He was soon rewarded with the delightful squeak of his favorite toy. He looked up at Ponyboy and give him a happy bark.

Pony let out a slight laugh.

"It's no use, right? You don't care about your missing leg. You're happy the way you are."

The dog looked at his leg as if he understood what Ponyboy was saying and was contemplating the question. After a few seconds, he looked back up at Ponyboy and gave, what Pony thought, a smile.

Looking down at his own missing leg, Pony patted the dog on the head.

"Okay, you win. Let's go play outside."

And with that, Pony grabbed the saliva soaked toy, his crutches, and hobbled outside with his new friend following him.


End file.
